grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bella Turner
Bella Turner is a Folterseele that appeared in . Appearances Bella was a member of the River City Riders and had just finished a bike ride when Rick Thornton started flirting with her, but she rebuffed his advances. Zack Blumenthal, another member, told him to knock it off and leave her alone as she left on her bike. As she was riding her bike on a trail, she hit a small ditch and flipped over her handlebars. Zack then rode up behind her, asking if she was okay. She said she was fine, but Zack then said it was a good thing he was following her, and Bella asked him why he was doing that. Zack tried to play down his intentions at first, saying he just wanted to talk to her, but when she tried to pick up her bike to leave, he commented on how she is always in a hurry and told her that she was bleeding, reaching to touch her. Bella tried to assure him that she was fine, but Zack then expressed his feeling for her. She tried to politely turn him down but then suddenly turned her back to him and told him to not touch her, with Zack asking what he did. He then insisted on staying because she was hurt, adding that he was in love with her. His right hand brushed against her neck as she had her back turned, not realizing she had woged into a Folterseele. She turned around and said to Zack that she told him not to touch her, riding away as Zack looked at the skin on his hands breaking out, started having trouble breathing, and fell down to the bottom of a ravine. Bella then later called her mom, crying as she told her what had happened. Bella told her mom, Cindy, that she didn't mean to hurt Zack, asking what she should do, and her mom told her to just go on with her life as though nothing happened and that no one could prove anything. Bella was still very upset she had killed him, but Bella's mom reiterated to her not to do or say anything so Bella's life wouldn't be ruined as hers was, referring to the entire left side of her face being branded. When Nick and Hank questioned Bella at the bike store she worked at, she acted like she didn't know Zack had died. She told them that Zack was interested in her, but she didn't feel the same way about him, so she got on her bike and left, and that was the last time she saw him. Bella told Nick that Zack had taken his helmet off when he was with her when Nick asked about it, prompting Hank to say that they found his helmet and bike on the trail with his body in the ravine. Nick pressed her further, saying she had to have been with him at the same place he died. She refused to tell them anymore though and denied knowing about . Bella told them to check her gear if they thought she had anything like that, but Nick told her that wouldn't be necessary and gave her his card. She took a deep sign of relief after they left. Later, Bella was at work getting ready to close up the shop when Rick entered. Rick starts talking to her about how Zack was into her, but she told him to leave her alone. Rick ignored this and went on to call her stuck up, thinking she's too good for anyone. He woged into a Klaustreich after saying he came to get what she never gave Zack. Bella tried to defend herself, but Rick pushed her against a wall and kissed her, causing her to woge with her lethal toxins coming into contact with Rick. Struggling to breath, Rick asked Bella, "What are you?" and collapsed. Bella called 911 before hurriedly leaving the store. Bella arrived at her mom's house, clearly distraught, and when Cindy arrived, she tried to console her daughter after Bella told her what had happened. Cindy left after saying that she would take care of everything, but Bella's grandmother, Nancy Turner, was the one to return to the house with a red-hot brand in her hand, prepared to brand Bella's face immediately. Nick and Hank heard her screaming while they were at Cindy's house, and Nick intervened just in time to prevent Nancy from branding Bella, telling them there might be another way to stop Bella from killing people. At the spice shop, Bella sat in front of a drink that Rosalee and Monroe had made, and she was warned about there being potential side effects, but she said that anything would be better than her not being able to experience true love, and she drank the entire mixture. Three weeks later, she was on a date with a guy at a fancy restaurant in the Pearl, and large portions of her face and neck were green in color with a dried, almost scaly appearance. They said they liked each other, and she asked him if he really wasn't bothered by how she looked, and he said he thought she was a "knockout." Images 416-promo3.jpg 416-Bella Turner woged.png 416-Folterseele woge.gif 416-Rick dies.gif 416-Bella Turner.png 416-Bella Turner's side effects.png 416-Bella side effect.jpg Trivia *The name Bella comes from the Italian word bella, which means beautiful. Category:Suppressed Wesen